


To tonight

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Series: Always be mine [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Sugar Daddy, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: Barry looks at Leonard with wide eyes, hot in the face as he tries to take in what the man had just asked him to do.   Or basically a fic where Barry is struggling and Len helps





	

“Piss on me.” 

Barry looks at Leonard with wide eyes, hot in the face as he tries to take in what the man had just asked him to do. 

It had been funny; he was a twenty-five year old only looking for a way to pay his future tuition and back pay and what luck had been thrown upon him when Billionaire Leonard Snart had stopped him on the corner when he was giving out boring and useless science facts for cash and that didn't really go over well given that only two people seemed interested but only paid him five bucks a piece. So when Leonard had stopped by, on his way to visit the Dean and see what the school needed, he was interested in what Barry was doing. 

What do you need the cash for? He had asked and when Barry told him Leonard had given him the solution. 

It's not sex, just do what I ask. I want a blowjob, or a hand job do it. And Barry couldn't pass that up. But he almost had because he wasn't a prostitute but the prices: Two grand for handjobs, four grand for blowjobs, Three for fingering, one for rimming and he had to be on call. It's not like Leonard Snart was always going to be available. But this was perfect, He was getting cash for stuff he did in the dorms with Ronnie Raymond anyway, except this time he was getting paid for it instead of doing because he had a crush on the guy. 

Three and a half months of doing this, he was used to Leonard and his demands, even this one. 

He gets to his knees and holds Barry's cock; holds it towards his face. 

“Piss on me,” Leonard repeats, a desperate groan escapes his lips. "Piss in my mouth. Do it all over me.” 

He takes Barry's cock in his mouth, something he's never done before and Barry closes his eyes. Peeing on him would be something new as well.   
"Four grand if you do it." Leonard says once he pulls back, the hardening flesh raising in the air as Barry eyes him. 

Barry nods, grateful that he had been drinking all those energy drinks that he love so much all morning and he actually did have to piss. He doubts having Leonard wait on him would have worked in his favor. 

Barry stares at him, knowing how much the older man likes eye contact and he lets go. The sound of the spray is somewhat satisfying once it manages to start coming out. He had once had a dream about doing this but could never find anyone willing. 

“Fuck! Barry, yes,” Leonard moans and Barry hears a gulp. He notices Leonard has his cock back in his mouth, drinking it, and that's a little extreme. He tries to pull away. 

"What the hell Len?" Len was the nickname that he preferred for Barry to call him and to be truthful, Barry preferred calling the man that anyway. 

"I like it." 

"That's not what we agreed on. That's not sanitary." 

Leonard just smiles, pulling Barry back towards his face, this time angling it towards his hair. He's beautiful while drenched. 

Once Barry can feel himself emptying he pulls away. 

Leonard's living room floor is a mess and smells and he's sure that Elaine is going to ask questions when she comes in and cleans in a few hours. 

Leonard gets up. He's hard and Barry wonders if he should drop to his knees. 

"I'm going to shower. You can go back to your dorm. I'll have Richard drive you." 

Barry motions towards his cock. "Do you..." 

Leonard chuckles. "Remember The deal, One Act when I call. You got paid for today. Don't push yourself." 

=_= 

When Barry makes it back to his dorm he notices the paper on his door. It's a notice of a new roommate. 

He knows that Oliver had been kicked out of school for fighting. Honestly people should know by now not to mess with Laurel and he hadn't been expecting someone new so soon. He pushes open the door and already sees bags sitting there. There are initials on the obviously expensive luggage that reads 'JLS' and he knows instantly who it is. Believe it or not, at a school with over three thousand students there's only one student with the initials JLS. 

Jason Snart. 

Len's son from his first and only marriage. 

The kid is only eighteen. 

Smarter than anyone that Barry had ever met, himself included and was already well on his way to graduating sooner than Barry. 

But why was he here? The last time he checked he was living with Len at the manor. 

His phone beeps before he can ponder this anymore. 

It's a text from Len. 

Saturday, 11:00 am. There's a birthday party Mark, six grand if you want to come. If not, same day, two hours before the party and a blowjob.

He thinks this through, a party and nothing else is fine with him. He just doesn't get why Len wants him to be at a party with him and all his friends. 

fine

He texts back and receives a message a minute later. 

Richard will pick you up

He tosses the phone on his bed and plops down. He's just about to close his eyes when he hears the door open and the familiar form of Jason walk through. 

"Well, well. If it isn't daddy's fuck boy." Jason sneers. 

He had caught them once, scolding Barry about manipulating his father for his money until Len explained what was going on but that only made things worse for Barry. 

"I'm not fucking your father." 

"Right, you're just his whore. He wants a blowjob you get on your knees like a little slut." Barry gets up, something flashes through his features As he looks at Jason. 

"What is your deal? Your dad is helping me pay my tuition. That's all." 

"But you...you know what, forget it. You're not even his type. And he's going to realize it and find someone worthy. I told him that Mick Rory is a good match---" 

Barry snorts. "Mick Rory? That Pyromaniac? Right because he and Len have loads to talk about." 

"Same goes for you, a twenty five year old compared to a forty-four year old." 

"You Know Jason, if it weren't for the fact that he was your father, I'd think you were jealous. He is related to you." 

"You're not good enough for him. That's why I'm acting like this. You're trash. You don't deserve him and he can do better than you." 

"I'm not even with him!" 

"Not yet." 

=_= 

"Alright. So how is that you've bought your debt down from $80,000 to $60,000? In three months? And you're making payments for our final semester?" Iris is sitting next to Barry, smirking over her latte as she watches her best friend with amusement. "You have a sugar daddy that we don't know about?" 

Barry only rolls his eyes. "That's the question everyone seems to want to know and the answer is no, there's no sugar daddy. I do have a job you know." 

"Yeah, as a barista. You work 30 hours a week and make only $8.50. There's no way in hell that you're earning enough to pay that back and quickly. " 

He sips his tea. He doesn't want to tell her that he's been getting on his knees for Leonard Snart whenever the man asks for it. 

"Change of subject." She quickly says. "My birthday is Saturday and I was thinking just the two of us this time. Me, you and Netflix. No chill, I have all of the Jessica Jones ready for us." 

He had forgotten. Iris' birthday. "Iris...." 

But he can't cancel on her. Or on Len. He needs the money. "Actually how would you like you like to come with me to the Snart mansion for a party for Mark Maron?" 

She stills. "How'd you swing that?" 

"I've got connections." 

"I bet. A party at Leonard Snart's." 

=_= 

"If we were to ever cross that boundary..." Barry begins. It's Friday. Three days after the pissing incident and Len called him up for ass play which falls into the same category as fingering according to Len. 

The older man is spread on his back, legs in the air as Barry shoves various lengths of dildos into his puckering hole. "And Fuck, how much would that be?" 

He shoves the eight inch black dildo all the way in, watching as Len groans, biting back a shout. 

"The whole thing. What ever is left. I'll pay you the whole thing. But we won't. I know where my boundaries are." 

"What if I want to do it?" 

Len chuckles. "That's not the deal we made." 

"I know that. But what if, what if one day I just want to get all of this done with and we just fuck. Would that really be so bad?" 

Len eases up, taking the dildo out of Barry's hand and hissing as it slips out of him. "I like what we're doing Allen, it's fun to me. If you don't want to do it anymore just let me know and I'll end things. I'm sure I can find another willing person." 

Barry shakes his head, taking the toy from him again and shoving it back inside. 

He's not going to give this up until it's time. It's a too good to be true kind of deal. 

"That's what I thought." 

Barry shoves it in four more times until Len is coming, some of it splashing onto him. 

"Do you want to come?" Len asks, sitting up he places a hand over Barry's bulge. 

"That's not on the itinerary." 

"$650." 

And any amount of money is money to him. He moves up next to Len; unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out. He only begins to stroke, eyes focused on Len who's watching him intently. 

He thinks, if this wasn't a fucked up situation that he was in that this could be considered kind of romantic. 

Pleasing your boyfriend when he wants and making him happy and then he watches you, love and admiration in his eyes. 

He closes his eyes and for a brief moment considers this as something other than what it really is. Moments pass and he feels the low heat pooling in his stomach and Len's hands meeting his and pushing his orgasm faster. 

"Beautiful." Len whispers and he feels lips meet his. That was a first. 

=_= 

"You hungry?" Len is standing in the kitchen, going through his refrigerator and pulling out various foods. Barry is sitting at the counter with a beer in hand. 

"I thought Richard was taking me home?" 

"Change of plans. He's busy so once I eat I'll take you back to the dorms." 

Barry just nods. 

"So are you hungry?"

"Yeah." 

"Great. I can make Chicken Parm." 

"That takes nearly two hours." 

Len grins. "Well, it's the only thing I know how to cook. Better get comfortable Allen." 

=_= 

They eat in silence for the first five minutes until Len is asking him all sorts of questions. 

"I want to be a forensic scientist." Barry says, cutting a piece of the chicken and placing it in his mouth. "It's my dream job." 

"That's some pretty high goals." Len explains. 

"But Central City doesn't really need them." 

"I know." 

"You'll have better chances in Star." 

"Isn't that where you're from? Originally I mean?" 

Len nods. "I tell people that because it seems better. I was born and raised in Chicago and moved to Star City. That's where I met Jason's mother. I moved back when she passed." 

"I'm sorry." 

Len shrugs. "It's fine. She was a great woman. I loved her." 

They eat In silence again and once they're done Len drives him back to the dorms. 

"I hope you don't mind, tomorrow is my best friend's birthday and I had forgotten before I accepted your offer..." 

"You can cancel. I'll understand. Just come to my place before---" 

"No, I still want to come but I kind of told her that she can come. She's a great person. And she's a fan of yours." 

Len shrugs. His face showing something that Barry can't read. 

"Fine. The more the merrier." 

They stop part way to the dorms. No one can see them from here and it's better than he gets out now. He's already been questioned when he showed up the other night in a limo. 

Len grasps his hand before he leaves. "Two hundred." He says. 

"What?" 

Lips are pressed against his, Len's hands weave into his hair, holding him close to him. 

"Four hundred. I kissed you earlier." 

$49,950 

That's all that's left. All he owes and dealing with Len and his spontaneous moments, he'd have it before no time and he'd been done with the man. 

Not that he really wants to be. It's not strange. The more time you spend with a person you soon develop feelings for that person. 

And well, he's developed feelings for the billionaire. 

"Get on your knees for daddy again?" Jason says the moment that he walks into their room. He's sitting at Barry's desk, an economics text book in hand. Barry rolls his eyes. "No, tonight your father rolled over and let me stick whatever I wanted up his ass, like a good little submissive. I think he likes being told what to do." 

And before Barry has the time to register what happened he's being pushed against the wall, Jason's hand meeting his face. 

"Stay away from him. I don't care what you have to do to convince him, stay away." 

Barry pushes him back, wiping the blood from his lips. 

"No. Oh and he's going to love this. You might be his son and he loves you but you hurt his favorite play thing. Let's see how long it takes before he chews you out about this bruise on my face."

He doesn't know why he's subjecting himself to these terms. Maybe it's to hurt Jason, he doesn't know but whatever the reason it seems to be working. 

He throws another punch but Barry blocks it, knocking the other man backwards towards the bed. He doesn't fall onto it. 

"Your dad likes what I do to him. Get over it." Barry snarls. "We have fun." 

"This isn't over Allen. My dad is going to see what kind of guy you are and end it. I'd be damned if you're going to be my dad's new husband." 

He storms out, slamming the door behind him. Barry slumps back and falls to the ground. This isn't worth it half the time. 

=_= 

Iris can't keep the elation off her face once they enter Snart Manor as she called it. She had always dreamed of seeing what the inside of it looked like and now she got the chance. 

"Barry this is epic!" She practically yells once they reach the backyard and sees some pretty A-list names: international model Lucy Lane, humanitarian and renown actress Kendra Saunders, her fiancé Carter Hall (who happened to be Iris' favorite male actor in the whole world) and a host of other people that Iris has to keep from squealing. "Is that..it is! I'm going to go say hi." 

Barry looks in her direction and notices Cat Grant standing near the pool. Iris looked up to her, her entire childhood and college career revolved around Cat. She wanted to be like her. 

The moment that she's Len saddles next to him. 

"What happened to your face?" He asks casually. 

"Your son. He's not a fan of me getting you off. I really pissed him off last night." 

Len grabs his hand, leading him into the house and up the familiar path. 

"None of this is on the list for tonight." 

"I know. But it's different if I service you." 

"What?" 

He's pushed on the bed. "I could either pay you as a I'm sorry for what Jason did or I could suck you off. Giving that you're already making six thousand tonight, let me do this. Please." 

Barry nods, getting comfortable. Len gets on his knees, pulling Barry out of his pants. 

It's soft, laying against his thigh. Licking his lips, and after what seems like forever Len pushes it into his mouth. He licks the flat of his tongue over the head, the flesh twitches and hardens in his mouth. Barry let's out a soft moan. He's always wondered what a full on blow job from Len would be like instead of just taking him in his mouth like he did before. He always wondered what his tongue would do to him. He sucks harder and wraps his hand around the base to stroke Barry's sac; Above him Barry jerks, his cock hitting the back of Len's throat. 

Barry wraps his hands in Len's hair, tugging him closer to him. 

Two fingers slip inside of Barry and his moans grow louder. "I'm going to come." 

He tries to pull away but Len holds his ground as Barry comes in his mouth. 

"Len...." 

He swallows all of it, making sure that Barry sees him. He pulls off, his fingers slipping out. "I hope that makes up for what Jason did." Barry can only nod. 

"Good." He gets up and grabs a towel from the night stand, dabbing at his mouth. "We should get back to the party." 

"Yeah." 

Barry looks at Len and notices his own erection. "I'll blow you off, free of charge." 

The expression that Len gives is one of delight and Barry's excited. That must mean something right? Len might feel the same that he does. Mutual feelings. 

=_= 

It's nearing midnight when Richard says that he'll take Iris back to her dorm and makes sure the young woman gets into bed okay, Barry wants to go with but he doesn't want to leave Len. After the blowjobs earlier, he hadn't looked once in Barry's direction. And that was odd, even for Len. He once remembers the man showing up to one of Jason's games and he watched Barry in the stands more than he did his own son. 

"Why are you still here?" 

Len has a bottle of scotch in hand and Barry takes it, taking a swig. 

"Because I know you. After three months I know you. You didn't look at me once All night. Something's on your mind. What is it?" 

"Let's fuck." 

"What!?" 

"You heard me. Let's fuck. You get the money and we're done. Fifty thousand left right?" 

Len gets up and reaches for Barry who pushes him back. 

"Where is this coming from?" 

"We fuck, you get out of my life and Jason won't hurt you anymore." Len let's out a humor less laugh, “This wasn't how Amaya raised him.” 

"I can handle Jason." 

"I thought you'd want to do this. The quicker the better right?" 

Barry runs a hand through his hair. 

"That was before." 

"Before?" 

"I want to be in your life. I want you to be in mine. Believe it or not I actually like you." 

"We can--Jason won't like it." 

"I don't care." 

"I do." 

"We're not, you're not going to...we're not... okay?" 

"Fine. I'll just have the money transfered and that's that." 

Barry rushes forward. "I don't want that." 

"Jason is my son. I love him and I have to... I let you get hurt. He's never going to approve of this. I'm not going to make him unhappy and I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Lenny..." 

He walks out of the living room, leaving Barry alone. 

=_= 

He gets an alert on his phone the following week. His back pay is paid up and his final semester is as well. 

He's officially done with Len. 

=_= 

Since the party he's tried contacting the older man, He's even gone to his place but even Richard won't let him in. It's all over. 

Winter break comes. After its over he has one last semester and he's going to be done with school. 

"You sure you don't want to come to my parents for break? They won't mind it." 

"Nah, I'll stay here. I want to get a jump start." Iris hugs him. "My little nerd." 

Once the campus is clear, aside from the few who don't want to go home Barry hides out in the library, pouring over books and attempting to take his mind off Leonard Snart. 

He wonders what would have happened if he would have taken a different path and not told him about Jason and his feelings for him. Would he have Len in his mouth at this moment? Still collecting from a man that he loves? 

He tries one last time. 

A last ditch effort. 

I need to see you. Jason...he's still upset even though we aren't doing this anymore. I'm scared. 

It's a lie that he shouldn't tell. But how else was he going to Len? 

I'll be there in five 

=_= 

There's a knock on his room door five minutes later. He probably shouldn't have ran back to his dorm but he had to be there when he arrived. He straightens his clothes and takes a sip of water to calm his heart rate. He walks to the door and opens it, eyes filled with shock as he takes in Len. He's disheveled, eyes blood shot and his clothes a mess. 

"You Alright?" He pushes pass Barry and enters his room, looking for Jason. 

"I'm fine." 

"Where is he?" Barry closes the door. "Probably in Paris with his friends. He's not here. I lied." 

Len stills. "You--- You lied?" 

"I needed to see you." 

"I told you Barry, we can't." 

"I know! But Len you need to do what's good for you and not Jason. He can't control your life forever. You're a grown man who has to subject himself to his step son because you don't want to make him angry." 

Barry grips his arms. "I love you, you love me, I think. Screw it if Jason doesn't approve. He's going to have to grow up and deal with it." 

There's a soft but demanding kiss to Len's lips as Barry pushes him back towards his bed, pushing the older man onto it and straddling his waist. 

"Three months is a short time to fall for someone but I did. I fell for you and I'd be damned if I let you go." 

"If you really want to do this." 

"I do." 

"Then there won't be any going back. We're going to be all in. You and me." 

Barry leans down and presses their foreheads together. 

"You and me."


End file.
